He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Liv Lemon
Summary: The ups and downs of Will and Emma's romance as it turns into love and future. EPIC Wemma. petal 7 of 100 ch. 7 seems kind of final but there will be a hundred plus so hold on to ur seats!
1. Petal 1

Will Shuster was as happy as he had ever been since he started teaching at McKinley High. Sure, his hand hurt from yearbook signing that morning, but still….

Another year of glee club. A whole summer to himself.

Every single little problem that had come up all year seemed to have been resolved. Quinn was no longer pregnant. Little Beth was with a loving mom. That loving mom was no longer lonely.

Rachel and Finn were finally happy again, probably getting ready to spend a happy summer together.

Brit and Santana…. Well, who knew with those two? But they did seem happy today.

And Will…. He had finally told Emma that he loved her, and kissed her once again. Even if she ended it quickly, she did kiss him back. He felt it.

Will entered his apartment that afternoon with a smile on his face. Life was perfect. And he could avoid drama and problematic school administration all summer.

The mail had come that day, he found, looking at his door mat. He picked it up and began sorting through. Water and electricity bills, a graduation invitation for his cousin Leslie…. And a postcard. From the dentist.

It had little animated colorful teeth stamped onto it. It read-

We missed you, and that's the tooth!

Yup, it's time to make your half-yearly dental checkup. Call 357- 896-5690 to make an appointment.

Will shrugged. Going to the dentist wasn't too much of a hassle, and he always liked the strawberry flavored toothpaste when they let him choose as if he was 8 years old.

But then he saw the name on the card…

Carl Howe, DDS.

Review, review, review!


	2. Petal 2

_Damn it! I knew I had recognized the name…. _

Maybe I could just make an appointment elsewhere, he thought. But as soon as the thought hit him, he remembered where he lived: Lima, Ohio. There were two dentists in the whole town. McKinley's benefits paid for one of them, and even so he couldn't afford the other one on his own. Dr. Lauder worked at Lima Private Practice, and just the co-pay there was basically his and Figgin's salary combined.

And, in admittance, he kind of needed the dentist. He usually only brushed in the morning and always counted on his visits to get a free toothbrush. Hey, money was tight.

Will sighed, pushed the envelope aside and wrote checks for his bills, deciding he would just make the appointment later.

Will basically forgot about his dread when his phone rang- and caller ID read: Pillsbury, Emma.

Without bothering a hello he exclaimed, "Emma!" then, "Hey." Knowing what he had just did was a bit of a phone pa.

"_Hi, Will…. Uh, so, I think we really need to talk. But not on the phone. Meet me for dinner?" _

"Of course, Em. What time?"

"_Um… 7." _

"Breadsticks?"

"_If another restaurant existed in this town, I would suggest it. Seeing as there isn't…. Yes. Breadsticks." _Will laughed at that.

"See you then, Em."

"_You, too. Bye." _

"Bye."

Emma hung up. Will smiled wide.

Will arrived about five or ten minutes early, eager to see his favorite guidance counselor. She, however, arrived at 7 on the dot.

"Hi," she gave him a sweet smile. He got up and greeted her but waited for her to sit down before he did. Okay, no one in history had done that since 1900. It used to be seen as polite but now people usually just asked, _Why aren't you sitting down? You know it really shouldn't take so long._

Will eyed her longingly. He looked nervous and was paying deep attention to her hands, placed on the lap of her red sundress.

She whispered something he couldn't quite hear.

"Come again?"

She gulped and looked at him. "I ended it with Carl."

Will used every muscle in his face no to start beaming with joy. "Oh, I'm sorry, Em."

"No, no, don't be, I'm kind of relieved. You see…. I have feelings for somebody else."

He let himself smile a bit. "Who might that be?"

She looked at him and smirked. "I think you might know him."

"Look, Emma…. What is it we need to discuss? Let's just be together… be happy." He reached across the small table and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes, trying to hold on to the touch.

"It's really not that simple, Will…"

"And why not?"

"I… I don't know." She returned "I'm just so confused… I don't know why… And that's just it, Will, I c-"

"Hi, I'm Wendy I'll be your server for the night. Can I get you anything to get started?"

"Oh, uh… lemonade, please?"

"Sure thing. And you, sir?"

"Iced tea, please."

"Alrighty. I'll be back soon to take your order."

"So, Emma, what were you saying?"

"I just don't know why it isn't so simple to me. You love me… and I love you… And you want to be with me and I so desperately want to be with you….. I just… I just don't want my heart broken like last time."

"Never, Emma. I was so way confused back then. My marriage had just ended and I felt so alone and then we started dating and-"

"I know, I know, Will, it was really confusing neither of us had our emotions sorted out-"

"But now I do, Em."

"I think I do, too." She reached across the table and put her hand in Will's. "And you were right. I do love you, too."

He smiled. "I'm glad I finally told you."

"Me too."

Once they got there drinks they mixed them to make Arnold Palmers. The conversation for the rest of the night was lighter and more laughter-filled.

They decided they would get together the following day and go to the Berry's barbeque together.

The fun mood was broken a bit when Emma got serious. "Look, Will." She leaned against the front of Will's car. He joined her. "Like we agreed last time, I d-don't…. You know, we should take it slow."

"I'm going to completely agree with that, but it doesn't mean I'm not about to kiss you." He leaned in, putting a hand on her neck, thumb gently caressing her jaw.

Emma just went for it. He tasted like the peach meringue they had just shared, with a touch of the coffee Emma had had none of. It was sweet and romantic, even a bit better than the one that Monday afternoon they had shared there first.

"See you tomorrow."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And stay tuned for chapter three!


	3. Petal 3

Rachel was as happy as Will Shuster these days. She loved Finn, he loved her… His family loves her too. Except for Kurt, of course, but screw him.

This year's Barbeque wasn't just full of her Dad's friends and neighbors. She didn't end up lonely or wrangling little neighbor boys to make sure they didn't destroy anything like previous years of holding this tradition. She had invited her actual friends, who actually showed up. Even Brittany, Santana, and Quinn.

Life was good.

Especially for Will and Emma. He got to her house at 2:30 and they headed to the barbeque. After making small talk with both Rachel and Finn's parents about school and glee club and things, they went to go greet Rachel and the glee club kids.

"Hello, Mr. Shuster! And Miss Pillsbury, too! So good to see you guys!"

With Emma conversing with Quinn and Will talking to Matt and Mike, Rachel turned to Finn.

"Remember last week, when he told us we'd have another year?"

"Uh-uh."

"Well, when I went to go get him from the hallway I saw them kissing."

"That's sweet. They'd be a cute couple."

"They are. He told her he loved her." Rachel said matter-of-factly. "And them showing up here together, I'm just assuming they're a couple now. And-"

Finn leaned down and kissed her cheek, and pulled her closer. He found out, if she started talking much more than she should, displaying affection usually shut her up. Also, having her there close to him was nice. When she wasn't talking a ton.

Emma walked over to will, who was getting himself and Emma some lemonade.

"Rachel Berry seems less annoying nowadays." She observed jokingly.

"Well, a happy Rach is a quiet one."

"So, are you guys doing summer glee club meetings?"

"No… Well, I hadn't thought of that. Could we?"

She shrugged. "The cheerios and a lot of other clubs are. Plus, you guys own the auditorium for the summer."

"What? We do?"

"Oh, I guess I meant 'The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion'. She bought it for you guys, remember?"

"So that means we can use it for the summer?"

"Completely. It's not under Figgin's power anymore. It's yours."

He handed her the lemonade, and they walked over to the side of the spacious backyard where most of the teens were standing.

He told the kids about Emma's idea. Then it was decided- they would have glee practice during the summer months. **(A/N: Okay this seems pointless right now but it has to do with later in the story, so bare with me here.)**

Emma and Will left a bit later, walking hand in hand up Rachel's block.

"Her family is really nice." Will said.

"Uh-huh. I was surprised; I guess the pushiness comes from her mom."

"Probably." He knew for a fact this was true. But not that story right now. "So, uh, do you want to come over? I got out my old records so we could-" Emma didn't need a reason and agreed.

A few minutes later they were back in his apartment.

He went into his kitchen and took a milk crate out from under the table, which was filled with old vinyl records.

"You grew up in the nineties. How come you have all these?" She looked through the crate, marveling at the array of music. Everything from the 007 Soundtrack to Ella Fitzgerald, he had it.

"My parents both had record players. They both had a large collection. They use more… modern ways of music listening now, so they thought it'd be nice if I had this." He went over to the record player and put in _Pure Ella. _"It is…. And I was thinking we could pick a new song."

"Ah… Yes, we do need one. I like Ella, but not 'Someone to Watch over Me.' How about…." She took a look at the paper record case. "'My One and Only.'"

"I like your taste," he said, switching the song and taking her hand.

As they danced, he leaned down to whisper in her ear the lyrics.

_My one and only,  
What am I gonna do if you turn me down  
When I'm so crazy over you?_

I'd be so lonely  
Where am I gonna go if you turn me down  
Why blacken all my skies of blue?

I tell you, I'm not asking any miracle  
It can be done, it can be done  
I know a clergyman who will grow lyrical  
And make us one, and make us one

So, my one and only  
There isn't a reason why you should turn me down  
When I'm so crazy over you

"I like this one, Will, but… we should listen some more. See what we like."

They listened to music for hours. Glee Club soundtracks that Rachel had made for him, Pink Floyd, Coldplay, Lily Allen….. ("Fuck You," was immediately eliminated as an option.)

They even came across a Taylor Swift CD. Emma laughed at this. "Will? Why do you have this?"

"Are you kidding? I love her!" Emma stared.

"I'm only joking. It was… uh, it was Terri's."

Emma wasn't phased, or at least she pretended not to be. "Bad. Taste." She put it into the reject pile, along with several of his records and a truckload of old 90s rap CDs.

The two were sitting on the floor next to his couch, next to his stereo and vinyl players, and a CD shelf that had once held many of Terri's TV on DVDs. (Mostly Gossip Girl. Will swore he was going to shoot himself if he heard another word about Blair Waldorf or Serena Vander Woodsen.)

"Will…. It's real late. I should go."

His response was wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. She kissed him back, opening her mouth a bit and letting his tongue in. Will was the one who broke the endearment, gasping for air. Emma shocked herself at what she said next…

"You know, maybe I'll stay." After Will sucked in a deep breath of air, Emma kissed him, gently pushing him so that his back was on the floor and the two were hips to hips on the living room carpet. Her trembling hand began to undo the buttons of his shirt,

"Are you sure?"

"No," she said as she pulled off his shirt, "But don't talk me out of it."


	4. Petal 4

"H-help me get my dress, please…" She said as her still trembling hands reached for the zipper in the back.

"Emma, you really shoul-"

"No, Will, don't talk me out of this… Just help me get my dress."

Emma was obviously being quite out of character. An air of leadership and power was in her voice, and Will felt he dare not disobey. Also, Emma Pillsbury was demanding that he take her dress off… and well, you know the rest of that.

Each of them half naked, Will willed them to stand and go to his bedroom. She practically leaped on to him, her legs around his hips. She moved off his boxers with her feet, so that he was completely naked as they moved onto his bed.

For the first time in her life, thoughts of cleanliness, and organization were completely- excuse the pun- wiped clean from her mind. Her thoughts were only of Will and his body, and hers melting into his, her longing to be close to him…

And that feeling. Oh god, oh god, oh god that feeling. Gasping for breath, she pulled Will towards her. They fell back into the down filled mound of pillows and cool white sheets.

"Th-that was amazing…" She could barely moan before she was deep asleep on the bed of her beloved.

The next morning, Emma took a moment to remember where she was. She was in a white and beige schemed room, where light was beginning to let in the room and reflect off of what looked like newly cleaned carpet. Down filled pillows and comforters lay about her the sheets disoriented. The bed-made shape of another person lay next to her, but it was obvious they had already woken. Her clothes lay folded on the other side of the room, on a chair.

She was in Will Shuster's bedroom. She realized this just as Will himself walked into the room. He walked to the chair and grabbed the stack of folded clothes and walked over to her, speaking gently as he set them on the side table.

"Em… I am so, so sorry. I really-"

"No, no! Don't be! Maybe I was acting a bit… you know, different and I initiated it, so… Will, I had an amazing time last night. The last thing I want you to be is _sorry!_"

"You know, you're right. You wanted it, and I did too." Will was convincing himself. He had a tinge of guilt in his heart (but no regret.) It was probably the whole religious thing about how premarital sex was a sin and that he had just defiled a virgin, but then he reminded himself: His first time was with a crazy bitch in the back of a '78 Camaro. He and Emma's had been fun and romantic, and she did not regret a single thing that had happened the night before. He nodded again, "I washed your dress and underwear."

"Oh! Thank you, that's real sweet. Wait- do I smell pancakes?"

"Waffles."

"I love you," she said gratefully.

"I love you too." He cupped her cheek, leaning in for a gentle, brushing kiss. "Let's eat."

"W-wait. Is it alright if I shower first?"

"Of course," He led her to the bathroom, giving her the cleansing supplies needed from both his cabinet in her purse.

15 minutes later, the two shared waffles and strawberries silently, but their expressions said it all. Sweet and knowing smiles said a thousand words to each other.

"Hey, uh, Will? I'm so sorry for going all OCD on you now, at nine in the morning, but… could you take me home? I… I need to change."

"Of course. Let me grab my keys."

They arrived at Emma's house, and Will marveled a bit. The house was white and stone, English cottage style. The yard and garden was stunning and quite neatly kept. The lawn was completely manicured and there climbing roses on the porch wall.

"You're place is adorable," he said, opening the car door for the red head.

"Thanks. You should come in. Hang about for a spell."

"Sounds fun."

The cottage was pristine. Not a dust particle in sight, not a single trinket out of order. It was freakishly clean, but still felt homey and comfortable. It suited Emma.

Emma went to her bedroom to dress and Will looked around. It was decorated nicely; Emma had good taste. It was so… comfy looking. Walls were painted with light colors with Arts and Crafts furniture. Will could imagine Emma sitting in that kitchen, cooking or eating breakfast. He could imagine her cuddling up in the den with a Nicholas Sparks novel. He could imagine them there together, perhaps wrangling children or cuddling on the couch.

Emma walked out in a purple blouse tucked into black shorts with yellow high heels and a matching necklace.

"You look darling." He said with a smile.

"Thanks… So, what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm…" He considered. "We," he pulled her closer to him around the waist. "Should go to that park, over at Lowry. They have these beautiful walking trails."

Emma was apprehensive, but agreed and changed shoes.

If only they knew that Lowry Plaza was not the place to be that Thursday.


	5. Petal 5

"I've never been here before," Emma said, slipping her hand into his and squeezing.

"Really? I used to love coming here as a kid."

"Parks aren't exactly my thing. They usually aren't that clean…. But, you know, I should have been more open minded about it- It's real pretty."

The two walked past the soccer pitched and a playground that Will explained to be his favorite as kid. There was a concrete walking trail that circled woods, and they began down it hand in hand.

After about 15 minutes, they passed a wooden bench and Will suggested they sit.

"I dunno. Park benches don't tend to be so clean."

"Good point. My lap does."

"Alright," she giggled. Will sat down and Emma took her seat on his lap. "Good system."

He couldn't agree more as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, kissing the bare part of her shoulder.

They sat more than comfortably for quite a bit of time when they saw a jogger coming up the trail. She was wearing a blue tracksuit, with golden blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. Oh, god…. Emma just realized who she was.

"Will, Will, we may want to hide!" she said frantically, but before he could even ask why, Emma was off his lap and_ Terri_ was staring straight at them, glowering.

"Hey, Will… did you go into psychiatrics?"

"Terri, will you just leave us be?"

"'Cause that's really the only way you could safely be around Clinically Mad over here."

"Don't you have a sheet store to assistant manage?" Emma snapped uncharacteristically. "Come one, Will, let's just go."

"Agreed."

The two got up and started walking the other way down the trail, annoyed with the woman for interrupting their… well, fun.

"I'm sorry about that," Will said, accustomed to apologizing for her behavior.

Emma shook her head. "Don't be…. Look, I should go."

"Okay," he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "Can I call you?"

"Please do," She smiled at him and began walking back to her neighborhood, which was really close. He went to his car which they had parked somewhere on the street.

He was a little discomforted by how uneasy and upset Emma had become after Terri came, but he reassured himself that nothing was wrong.

Later that night, Will was sitting in his apartment watching the nightly news. He was waiting for sports so he could see how Finn's baseball team had done, but that meant he had to listen to Sue Sylvester drone on something offensive. Who ever thought of giving her a news segment? Red hot anger built up inside of him as she started to talk about Regionals.

"_So, Western Ohio, if you are going to name something 'Oral Intensity' it better be an option on an escort service menu, and not a glee club from Fort Wayne, as not to freak Internationally ranked cheer coaches like myself and Olivia Newton John out. Also, 'New Directions'? I mean, what the hell? The only direction I wanted them to go was _out_. And that's how SUE C's it." _

It went to a cat food commercial, and Will's doorbell rang as soon as they began to to play the Meow Meow's jingle.

Will really didn't know who he was expecting to see. Maybe a delivery person, or a solicitor, but not…..

Terri was standing in the threshold.


	6. Petal 6

"Terri? What the hell…"

"Am I doing here? I think you know, Will," She was wearing a tan trench coat, and she pulled at the belt of it. Letting it fall to the entry way floor, she revealed a pink and white lace corset and lacy matching boy shorts. She had garter strings holding up pink silk stockings and the smallest, thinnest floral robe known to mankind. "To get you to have pointless, empty post divorce sex."

"_What?_ Terri, no! Get out!"

"You know you don't want me to, you just want," she began to unlace her corset, "Me. You miss me, Will."

"No, I don't. Right now, I miss my peace and quiet, so get out."

She shook her head, narrowing her eyes, obviously trying to look sexy.

_"Get. Out." _

"Oh, Will, you want me to stay."

Will was boiling with anger. He gave her a look of extreme disgust and picked up the trench coat, shoving it into her torso.

"Take this, put it on. And Get. The Hell. Out!"

Terri shook her head, sarcastically. Obviously her plan was not working. What kind of world did we live in where you couldn't just strip down and automatically seduce your ex husband, to whom you lied about being pregnant? It was sad, just sad.

She stared at him. The look on his face reminded her so painfully of that terrible night in the kitchen, where he had been angrier than he had been ever in there marriage… the night her secret had been exposed.

_"Will, Will, you're scaring me." Terri had squealed. _

She meant it. But she couldn't back down now. She would do everything she could to win back the man she loved, she had to.

"I'll be back when you invite me again,"

"I didn't invite you this time!"

"Not consciously," She winked.

Oh, god. When the hell did Terri start taking behavior examples from April Rhodes?

"William, you aren't getting rid of me anytime soon." She growled as he slammed the door behind her.

Oh god, he wasn't, he knew. But he had other things to worry about when his phone rang, and it was Emma. She sounded like she was sobbing.

"Emma? I cant hear what you're saying… What's wrong?" murmurs and deep breaths, no doubt tears muffling up the phone clarity. "Okay, Emma, I'm coming over there."

He probably broke more traffic laws than on his record. Not only was his heart filled with concern, he was super curious… what the hell could be going on?

Arriving at her place, he practically broke down the door and called her name.

"H-hey-" sob- "I-I'm in-" sob-"here."

Will walked into her bathroom. She was sitting on the floor next to the bathtub, surrounded by wax paper wrapper and boxes for….  
Pregnancy tests.


	7. Petal 7

"E-Em?"

She sobbed harder, tears running down red hot cheeks and her neck. Her whole body was trembling as she reached for one the plastic sticks on the floor, handing it to Will. She buried her face in her hands.

Will looked down at the plastic in his hands.

He saw a little plus sign.

"Oh." was all he could say. Emma just cried. And cried.

Will went over and sat on the edge of the shiny porcelain tub, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and stroking her hair and arms.

"It'll be okay, I promise," he kept whispering softly until the red head's balling ebbed.

"How are you being so calm right now?" wet hazel eyes bored into him.

"Cause, whatever happens… I'm here for you."

"Th-that's so sweet, Will… but… I'm _pregnant, _and this… this is so impossible."

"Contraception is only ninety five percent-"

"N-no, not that… we're- you and me… we're h-having a baby!" she leaned against Will's legs and began crying again.

"I know that, Em, and you woul-"

"Would be a great Mom? No. No! I can't be a Mom! Everyone sais I'm crazy and I know they're right… I wouldn't want me as a mother!"

"Em! You are not crazy… You just like things to be clean, that's all. And, this is going to sound kind of weird, but I would. I would want to have you as a mom."

Emma said nothing but got up and sat on the tub next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and said,

"You know I love you, right?"

"Mhm. And I love you."

He stroked her hair, "So, what should we do?"

"I have no idea yet. I mean, I guess I'm in a good place for parenthood, but-"

"No, Em, we can talk about that tomorrow. I mean for dinner."

"I don't know. I'll see what I have, but first I should clean this up."

Will helped her. There were one or two of every brand he had heard of, and a bunch that he did not. Emma really wanted to be sure, he guessed.

He and Emma made pasta and salad and put in Rent. She rested her head on his lap and was soon asleep. Will stayed up, but was thinking about anything BUT Rent.

Oh god… Emma was pregnant. For real this time, and for sure. He turned off the TV and picked up Emma, cradling her in his arms as he took her to her bed.

When being set down, she stirred a bit.

"Will… will you stay with me?"

"Always."


End file.
